A Love of Legends
by o.OKatharynO.o
Summary: A love that couldn't have been. A demon and a human...together. The legends tell a tale of true love and
1. Default Chapter

A Love of Legend

A love that couldn't have been. A demon and a human...together. The legends tell a tale of true love and

over-coming any obstical that gets in its way. Yes a love that would be told for a thousand years. A forbiden love.

Rin, a young, mute, orphan girl; and Sesshomaru a cold, orphaned, demon lord.

Sesshomarus whole life he had been taught to dispise humans. They weren't even good enough to

serve him. Than his mother, who had dispised humans, was murdered. His father, Toga, who wasn't so hurt by

the death of his mate, set out to patrol the borders.

What Sesshomaru saw when his father returned from patrols was a human woman by the name of

Izayoi. Not soon after the two were mated and the woman was with child. Sesshomaru was sickened when the

infant was born in to this world. A boy they named him Inuyasha.

Sesshoamru tried and failed on many occassions to murder his younger half brother. Than after one

attempt his father banished him from the castle. So Sesshomaru left only to return three years later, when his

father died. Another Lord, suposedly the Southrn ruler had herd of Toga's mating to a human and the half-breed.

The Lord had sent an assasinator and he succeded in his task. Sesshomaru was ordered back to the

castle and rule over the Western Lands. As the elder of the two sond it was his birth-right. He cast Izayoi and

Inuyasha from the castle, but with respect for his father he let them live under his protection in a near-by village.

Almost immediatly after moving in to the old castle he became cold and harsh to anyone and everyone.

There wasn't a man or demon alive that could best him in battle or debate and that was the way he liked it.

On top of everything and everything in control. And that was the way it was too.

He continued to fight with his younger half brother even after Izayoi passed. Infact his favorite battles

were the ones shared with his half brother, but after one incident he became injured to badly. He found himself

week and powerless in a forest near a human village.

That was place he didn't want to be. Esspecialy after a human girl came to him one afternoon. The sun

was nearly at it setting point and the sky consisted of oranges, yellows, and redish colors. The girl would not talk

to him, but she didn't seem to be afraid of her. Even when he bared his teath or redened his eyes growling.

She even brought him food and drink even though he refused it. This girl was mystery to the young lord

and that intriged Sesshomaru, though he would never admit it. When he was well enough to leave he called for

him toad servent Jakken and his dragon demon Ah-Un to him.

On his way to leave he smelt blood. _Her_ blood. He walked as calmly in her diretion as he would alow

himself and sure enough, when he arrived, the girls body was lieing on the path that led to the forest. Bite marks

marked her skin and blood stained her small kimono. Than out of no where the sword, Tensaiga, pulsed at his

side.

He stared down at the pulsating sword and grasped the handle. As he pulled the sword from its sheeth he

laid his eyes on the girl and there he saw three demons. He could see that they were to take her soul, but before they

could he swiped his sword over her and the demons dissapeared.

Sesshomaru bent his knee and took the girl in his arm as she awoke, there were not bite marks on her skin,

no scratches from the brambles. She opened her eyes and the first that she saw was Sesshomaru. Ever since she

has Sesshomaru. fallowed him , through thick and thin.

Never did she dought anything he did. When he left her to do battle she knew he would come back to her.

The girl, Rin, loved him dearly. But it wasn't until her fifteenth summer, that she realized just exactly how much she did

love him and in what way. They would walk together in the feilds and he would smiled, just for her.

Sesshomaru knew that he loved her, but he would never tell her. The demons of

other lands would think him week and take the girl to kill him. Though he cared not that they hurt him. He would never

let them hurt Rin. So instead saying his feelings outloud he showed her when they were alone. And she knew.

It killed them both that they couldn't be together. Rin would cry some times at night and the demon lord would

come to her. But no matter how hard he tried he could never say that everything would be alright, because he knew

that it never would be.

Rin just took his comfort no matter what.She had herd about the southrn lord had known about them from a

servent snitch. That was what worried her the most. As time passed everything went as normal. The lovers rondevued

and spent time together when they could, but with Sesshomaru's work it wasn't easy.

But it was this one day that Rin was ready to sacrafice her life for Sesshomaru's. She knew the Southern Lord

was coming to the castle as she said her farewells to Sesshoamru. She was ready to cry, but refrained from in until

her lord was out of sight.

She couldn't risk him returning and being killed. She spent the whole of the dayin the

library writing her goodbyes on a peice of untainted parchment. As she signed her name

she herd a loud birst of wind knock through the front of the home.

She stood from the table, folded the parchment and left it to face her demise. As

she walked out of the room there she saw him; the Southern Lord. She explained to him the

agreement she wanted and the Lord Happily aproved.

The Lord was to kill her and let Sesshomaru mate a demon to bring the lands back

to its original gorious state. So there she stood in front of the Lord of south. Her eyes closed

to the horror was about to befall her.

The Lord Senced her nervousness and laughed having no pity for her. She got

herself in to this. He raised his claw and struck her down. Blood splattered on the wood

walls and the screen doors. With out a second thought the Demon left .

Rin laid on the floor, not quite dead yet, but on the verdge of passing. And with her

last breath she smiled and spoke.

"Sesshomaru...sama..."

* * *

Sesshomaru flew as fast as he could back home. It had been 2 days since he had 

left and he couldn't wait to get back home. But the closer her became the stronger the

smell of Rin's blood grew.

His home appeared to him and the gaping whole in one wall made his heart race

and his face show more of his emotion then ever. As he landed he ran in side of the broken

home only to find his Rin with 4 large gashes in her 'beautiful' chest.

His first reaction was taking hold of his sword, Tensaiga, but he couldn't see the

soul gatherers...or Rins soul. He fell to his knees beside her and grasped her in his arms.

The scent of her blood was strong in his nose and he screamed in to the night air.

Jakken stood behind Sesshomaru watching the sceen. He was in disbeleif. Over the

years he had grown fond of the girl and now he was watching as her dead body was being

rocked back and forth by his greiving Lord.

A tear stained both his and Lord Sesshomaru's cheek as Sessomaru carried her to

her bedroom. Jakken left the too alone. Sesshomaru laid Rin down on her bed and in turn

laid next to her. There he held Rin and her dagger.

With a deep breath he swore to the high heavens that he would kill the one who

murdered his love in the next life, because for now...he couldn't live without her. He thrust

the blade into his chest and kissed Rin's forehead with last ounce of energy.

There they laid for an eternity...Together...forever. Indead there story was told for centuries. Past on generation after generation.

* * *

"Pappa...do you ever think I'll ever have a love like that?" Said a little girl who was 

just told a story of two souls. Keichi Jakken looked out the window and sighed smiling as he

looked back to his wide-eyed daughter.

"Yes I do my little Rin."

* * *

My first atempt at a one-shot. Please tell me how I did! 


	2. Authors note

Hello

All right I was thinking about what Story teller said and i guess If I have any approvels

I'll do it, but I would like to write an acctual fanfiction based on this one-shot. Like I said,

if anyone approves I will start on it as soon as possible. I enjoy writing and it will be no

trouble on my part.

Izayou

P.S My other stories will be updated soon.


End file.
